


Il Riflusso Della Marea

by Eblis



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eblis/pseuds/Eblis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una One Shot basata su di una (re)interpretazione del finale della serie anima.<br/>Nell'universo creato attraverso il sacrificio di Madoka, non esistono più streghe da combattere e le maghe non sono costrette a cadere nella disperazione, ma ciò non significa che il mondo sia un luogo sicuro. Questa è la storia di due maghe, Kyoko Sakura e Sayaka Miki, che scontrandosi e combattendosi in difesa dei loro ideali trovano qualcosa che vale molto, molto più dell'egoismo o del cieco sacrificio per il bene universale.</p><p>Note: questa one shot è stata scritta senza una precedente visione del terzo film della saga; è quindi possibile che ci siano delle incongruenze e/o contraddizioni con lo stesso, delle quali non ho modo di essere a conoscenza.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Riflusso Della Marea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwerty_from_Wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/gifts).



Saltò indietro. I suoi piedi incontrarono malamente il terreno, ma Kyoko riuscì a reggersi in piedi senza abbassare la guardia nemmeno per un momento. Digrignò i denti e strinse ancora più forte la presa sull'asta della sua lancia.  
Aveva sempre odiato i bambini. _I bambini, le teste calde e i testardi_. Di fronte a lei aveva trovato un nemico che rispondeva a tutte e tre quelle caratteristiche, una maga tanto stupida da attaccar briga con qualcuno più forte di lei in difesa dei suoi ideali, dei sogni di eroismo e lieti fine che, anche senza l'intervento della rossa, prima o poi sarebbero crollati su loro stessi come tessere di un sadico domino.  
Sarebbe stato semplicissimo, La ragazza avrebbe potuto attendere dietro le quinte, gustarsi come un piatto prelibato la caduta di quella novizia paladina della giustizia e prendere il suo posto quando i tempi sarebbero stati maturi. Lei era più forte di quella poppante, era più forte della sua senpai Mami, era più forte di qualsiasi altra puella magi avesse mai incontrato lungo la sua via, ma le mancava la freddezza per starsene in disparte ad osservare.  
-Una stupida come te...- gridò, alzando la punta affilata dell'arma verso lo stomaco dell'avversaria. -L'ammazzo subito con le mie mani!-  
Si lanciò in corsa verso la sua nemica, circondata dalle pareti delle case attorno a loro. La maga dai capelli acquamarina deviò il colpo con la sua spada, abbassando l'asta: ruggì con un grido che fece sobbalzare il cuore di Kyoko, negli occhi celesti che la fissavano battaglieri lesse una determinazione ben più forte della sua. Per un solo istante, la guerriera che non aveva mai conosciuto sconfitta né contro Bestie Magiche né contro altre maghe... provò paura.  
La rossa si abbassò, piegò le ginocchia e il fendente orizzontale tagliò il vuoto sopra di lei. Appoggiò a terra il palmo sinistro, da quella posizione avvantaggiata spazzò le gambe della rivale con la sua. La spadaccina perse il suo equilibrio, priva di appoggio si ritrovò a cadere. Kyoko strinse con forza la sua arma, con la determinazione di una battitrice menò un colpo di pura potenza, travolse il fianco della ragazzina e la scaraventò lontano, a scivolare sul terreno sporco e bagnato.  
La maga tornò in piedi. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore fissò la sua avversaria che incespicava a terra: le spalle nude della spadaccina tremavano, non riuscivano a reggere il suo peso, eppure non la abbandonavano nemmeno a terra. A tentoni, come se ormai non avesse nemmeno più le forze di guardarsi attorno, cercò la sua spada; Kyoko attese, la osservò con sdegno e disprezzo mentre quella stringeva debolmente le dita attorno all'elsa e piantava la lama nel terreno per usarla come appoggio. La guerriera dai capelli blu erano di nuovo in piedi, le stava bloccando la strada ancora una volta e quello strano senso di inquietudine risalì ancora una volta dalle profondità del suo stomaco, sempre più forte fino alla gola, dove nemmeno deglutire bastava più a ricacciarlo indietro.  
Lei era più forte, aveva dominato l'intero combattimento, aveva ampiamente dimostrato che il suo metodo di caccia era quello giusto: la rossa lasciava che le Bestie Magiche acquistassero potere le lasciava uccidere e rafforzarsi, per poi impossessarsi dei loro nuclei. Significava sacrificare qualcuno lungo il sentiero, un sentiero che, però, la portava a conquistare un potere sempre più grande, che dopo anni riusciva finalmente a darle la felicità.  
Kyoko era più forte, ma temeva comunque la persona che aveva di fronte: perché ella continuava a rialzarsi, si rimetteva in piedi dopo ogni colpo, ignorava il dolore e persino la morte; pur vincendo nella sfida di pura forza, era l'ideale della ragazza ad essere completamente schiacciato da quello della nemica. La rossa non sarebbe stata capace di combattere così a lunga, lei sarebbe già fuggita al posto dell'avversaria, perché non aveva alcun motivo di buttare la sua vita in quel modo.  
-Non riesci proprio a capire quando è il momento di smetterla, eh?- Puntò i piedi con rabbia, il sangue bolliva iracondo nelle sue vene. Il mondo che le stava attorno scompariva, divorato dall'oscurità, e l'unica figura che restava era quella donna con la spada alzata, quell'altra se stessa che voleva distruggere con le sue mani.  
-Non ne posso più di te!- agitò con violenza la lancia, il bastone si spezzò con un improvviso scatto. Come se fosse un miraggio, i suoi segmenti cominciarono a moltiplicarsi, il fruscio degli anelli di ferro che li legavano risuonò come il sibilo di un serpente, sinuosa la lancia circondò la padrona con le sue spire. Scattò in avanti, l'arma saettò contro la spadaccina. Quella corse in avanti, pronta a lanciare un altro colpo alla ricerca di un corpo a corpo. Kyoko abbozzò un sorriso, apprezzando lo sforzo: nemmeno per un'istante la sua rivale pensava di fuggire o di difendersi, preferiva tuffarsi nella fossa da sola, alla ricerca di un colpo anche a costo di mettere in gioco il suo stesso corpo. Forse in un'altra situazione avrebbe persino funzionato, ma non poteva certo aspettarsi di vincere quello scontro rallentata dalla stanchezza com'era.  
La rossa mosse leggermente la mano, la sua creatura rispose al comando e, come dotato di vita, il legno si mosse di scatto e batté contro il viso della spadaccina. Quella barcollò, un corto segno rosso brillò sulla sua guancia. Kyoko approfittò del tentennamento, colpì con un altro pezzo del bastone dietro al ginocchio della ragazza, la fece piegare sulle sue gambe, la tempestò ancora di colpì dall'alto. Non colpì mai con la lama, l'aculeo dello scorpione restò sempre alto dietro alla schiena della maga. Continuò a fustigarla, colpì ancora e ancora con occhi furenti alla ricerca di un segno, un qualsiasi segnale che la fermezza della ragazza stesse crollando, che la sua volontà si fosse incrinata. Ucciderla non sarebbe servito a nulla, voleva vederla piangere di fronte alle sue illusioni che si scioglievano di fronte a lei.  
La colpì sotto il mento, la giovane dai capelli color del cielo volò all'indietro, la schiena batté sorda sull'asfalto.  
L'ago volò in avanti, sprizzando il suo veleno letale. La punta della lancia trafisse la terra, non lasciò una singola crepa. La battaglia era chiusa, ma tra le due era Kyoko a stringere gli occhi piena di rancore, con le nocche della mano destra sbiancate tanta era la forza con cui stringeva la lancia e il fiato pesante che faceva muovere di un fremito furente tutto il suo corpo. Al contrario, la spadaccina nemmeno rivolse uno sguardo alla lama conficcata ad un centimetro dal suo viso, tanto precisa e letale che, se solo fosse scesa un poco più a destra, le avrebbe trapassato il cranio tagliandolo in due come una mela. Pur essendo l'unica in piedi, pur avendo dominato l'intero scontro, Kyoko non riusciva proprio a sentirsi vincente.  
-Non ho mai visto qualcuno così irritante, prima.- sputò acida, facendo scomparire la sua arma.  
-Cosa... vuoi fare? … Non mi finisci?- la spadaccina corrugò la fronte, tentò di parlare tra i respiri affannati; non c'era ironia nella sua voce, né tanto meno odio. Era solo la voce ferma e rassegnata di chi ha accettato la realtà. Questo riuscì a farla infuriare ancora di più.  
-Vuoi seguire quegli ideali da poppante fino a questo punto?- la rossa sbatté i piedi a terra, come una bambina litigiosa. Scacciò l'idea dalla sua mente con un gesto della mano e sbraitò ancora più forte: -Ti sto dando un'opportunità di salvarti la pelle, non approfittare troppo della mia gentilezza. Ho solo paura che, se ti ammazzassi, poi ti ritroverei a perseguitarmi come fantasma per il resto della mia vita.-  
Udì un urlo alle sue spalle. La voce di una donna, un suono dolce, ma sconvolto dall'ansia. -Miki!-  
Con un bagliore dorato, apparve un'altra maga: gonna, corpetto, complicata chioma bionda e fucile in mano. -Miki, va tutto bene? Sono...-  
La rossa si morse un labbro, maledicendo il fato. Gli occhi ambrati della fuciliera erano spalancati, enormi, la bocca semiaperta si muoveva in maniera quasi impercettibile, sussurrando alcune sillabe. -Sa... Sakura?-  
Kyoko soffiò come un gatto e voltò il capo, togliendosi dalla vista quel vecchio volto fin troppo noto.  
-Divertiti a fare la paladina della giustizia, finché ne sei capace.- aggiunse quella, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare saccente. -Mi chiedo solo per quanto tempo riuscirai a farlo. Lo capirai anche da sola, proseguendo lungo la tua strada l'unica cosa che riuscirai a distruggere in questo modo non sono le Bestie Magiche, ma te stessa.-  
Fece roteare l'arma fra le dita, in un fascio di luce scarlatto essa scomparve come un miraggio e solo la maga restò in piedi in quel vicolo popolato da ombre e, come una di loro, svanì per incanto con il primo raggio di sole.

Il sole stava calando, si coricava sull'orizzonte gettando scie di fuoco sulle nubi che invadevano il cielo. Sprazzi di luce colorata splendeva tra i frammenti di vetro dipinto che ancora si reggevano disperatamente alle finestre, illuminando un altare completamente spoglio e freddo. Kyoko sospirò e passò una mano sul marmo: pioggia e vento l'avevano intaccato, non aveva più nemmeno la parvenza della levigata perfezione che ricordava nella sua memoria. Con un sospiro, si allontanò

 

da quel tavolo, scese i gradini instabili fino a tornare a pochi passi dalla sua ospite. Non voleva ricordare lo splendore con cui si ergeva quella chiesa anni prima, perché per quanto lo negasse la ferita nel suo cuore trasbordava ancora veleno e la notte, tremando, si domandava ancora perché fosse capitato tutto a lei.  
-Ora conosci la mia storia.- concluse la ragazza, scuotendo il capo con rassegnazione. -E sai qual è l'unica cosa che si può ottenere dedicando la propria esistenza agli altri. Perché donare felicità a chi ci sta attorno significa anche privarcene. È un equilibrio, questo, che non può essere spezzato.-  
Allungò la mano destra verso il sacchetto di carta che teneva appoggiato al grembo; ad occhi chiusi, cercò all'interno qualcosa che la ispirasse e dopo qualche istante mostrò una mela rosso magenta dannatamente invitante. La avvicinò alla bocca , dedicando un breve pensiero al fruttivendolo dal quale le aveva rubate, poi diede un morso modesto; né rimorso né dispiacere strinsero il suo cuore, si risvegliò in lei solo una leggera soddisfazione nel sentire sulla lingua il dolce sapore del frutto che amava più di ogni altro.  
Deglutì e si voltò con espressione compiaciuta verso la collega maga. La ragazza dai capelli blu, Sayaka, la fissava con i suoi profondi occhi blu, più belli di ogni altri: irradiavano calore, ma erano comunque distaccati. Quel solo sguardo bastò a toglierle l'appetito, a farle dubitare ancora una volta delle sue intenzioni.  
-Hai ragione, probabilmente... è così.- Kyoko la sentì inspirare profondamente, i bellissimi occhi della ragazza si chiusero dolcemente ed ella sprofondò nei suoi pensieri per un breve istante, prima di tornare a scavare dentro di lei con quelle iridi quasi accusatrici.  
-Secondo il ciclo di speranza e disperazione, noi maghe dobbiamo addossarci l'ombra nata dal bene che portiamo, ma dimmi...- Sayaka addolcì il suo viso, mostrando un debole e melancolico sorriso. -... Come maga, non ti basta questo ad essere felice?-  
Kyoko sobbalzò, sentì il suo cuore fermarsi per un istante, per poi riprendere a battere senza sapere più che ritmo seguire. Rossa in volto, la sua mente si svuotò di ogni pensiero, mentre la sua testa si riempiva del ricordo agrodolci di sensazioni che, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a ricordare del tutto. Sì, c'era stato un tempo in cui capiva quelle parole, c'era stato un tempo in cui combattere per gli altri era stato per lei un motivo di gioia.  
-Anche tu hai espresso un desiderio per qualcun altro, quindi dovresti capirmi meglio di tutti.- Continuò Sayaka, avvicinandosi a lei un passo dopo l'altro. Ella indietreggiò, spaventata si ritrasse pur di non dover affrontare _quella_ realtà.  
-Anche se vengo disprezzata, anche se perdo ogni cosa, finché so che con i miei poteri riesco a salvare vite e a fare qualcosa per gli altri, io sono felice.-  
Avanzò ancora e Kyoko fu costretta ad allontanarsi sempre più. La sua schiena presto toccò la fredda pietra di una parete, premette le mani su di essa alla ricerca di una via di fuga, ma nel frattempo la ragazza si faceva sempre più vicina, con un'espressione sempre più supplichevole.  
-Non... Non riesci a capirlo?-  
-Stupida!- la rossa batté un pugno contro il muro, l'intera chiesa parve crollare, unendosi alla sua foga, frammenti d'intonaco e polvere vibrarono nell'aria. -Sei tu che non riesci a capire! Smetti di vivere nel mondo dei sogni, la realtà non è così comoda!- si staccò dal muro, pestò con forza ad ogni passo e si erse di fronte alla rivale, alzandosi in punta di piedi per non essere costretta a guardarla dal basso del paio di centimetri che le separava. Si mise a gridare, perché era l'unico modo che aveva per sconfiggere quella docile ma decisa voce.  
-Sei solo una ragazzina e non sai nulla di cosa sia la vera disperazione, d'accordo?! Puoi dire tutte le belle parole che vuoi, ma una vita del genere non sarebbe di certo qualcosa che potresti sopportare!-e, pur senza dirlo ad alta voce, aggiunse dentro di sé che non voleva vedere un'altra persona dilaniata dal destino, ma soprattutto che aveva bisogno che qualcuno accettasse la sua scelta e le dicesse che non aveva sbagliato in quella sua scelta di vita.  
-Ma se tu fossi con me, allora non ci sarebbe problema.-  
Kyoko sentì una presa sulle sue mani. Le dita lisce e sottili della giovane si erano intrecciate alle sue, gli occhi color del cielo la ammiravano con affetto e in quella semplice stretta la rossa avvertì un calore che le pervase l'intero corpo. Kyoko spalancò gli occhi, cercò di sfuggire ancora indietro, paonazza in volto, ma la gentile stretta di Sayaka la teneva ferma dov'era. La spadaccina era così bella, così calma e regale, la ragazza si sentì semplicemente disorientata.  
-Io combatto per la felicità di tutti gli altri, anche della tua. Se anche tu sarai al mio fianco a combattere per la felicità di tutti gli altri e della mia, allora non potrà mai succederci nulla di brutto, no?-  
Kyoko digrignò i denti. Con lo sguardo abbassato, si chiese cosa potesse rispondere di fronte ad una simile affermazione. Non c'era una soluzione a quel quesito.  
-Perché? Perché ti preoccupi per me fino a questo punto.-  
Sayaka sorrise, mostrò un'espressione che fu come un ultima pugnalata al petto per la rossa, un vero colpo di grazia. -Perché sono una stupida testarda, me lo hai detto tu stessa tante volte, no?-  
Quella frase riuscì a strappare un sorriso alla ragazza, che si sforzò per mantenere la fronte aggrottata in un'espressione arcigna. Non le riuscì granché bene.  
-E poi...- aggiunse la spadaccina, il cui viso era acceso da un vivace rosa. -... Non voglio accettare che una persona così simile a me, capace di capirmi in questo modo, non riesca più a credere nelle fiabe.-  
Kyoko rimase ammutolita, sconcertata di fronte a quella ragazza così ingenua, così stupida, ma che invidiava tremendamente. L'altra poteva supplicarla, poteva ripetersi quante volte voleva, ma la rossa sapeva bene che non sarebbe mai bastato, che la presa impostale dal suo passato non poteva essere vinta dalle promesse incerte del presente. Eppure, in lei ardeva comunque una piccola speranza verso il futuro, l'innocente desiderio che le parole di Sayaka potessero tramutarsi in realtà. Fu in quel momento che la maga capì cosa invidiasse tanto nella spadaccina: quella era _una bambina, una testarda, una testa calda_ , era identica alla Kyoko del passato, alla parte di lei che suo padre, tanti anni prima, aveva brutalmente ucciso. Era tutto ciò che, anche se non poteva ammetterlo, desiderava essere.  
-Beh...- sospirò infine la rossa, grattandosi la nuca per dissimulare il suo imbarazzo. -Forse... farò qualche sforzo...-  
Discretamente, cercò il viso della compagna, era radioso e vittorioso, riuscì quasi a farla arrabbiare. Quasi, però, perché tutto sommato non riusciva a dispiacersi di quella decisione: dopotutto, forse aveva trovato qualcuno per il quale valeva la pena essere un po' altruisti.

L'ultima Bestia Magica emise un lamento cupo, strozzato, e crollando sotto il suo stesso peso si polverizzò, lasciando dietro di lei solo i resti stracciati del suo abito. La barriera crollò, il cielo sanguigno sopra le loro teste si sciolse come tempera e il manto nero della notte tornò a regnare sopra di loro, abitato dalle stelle e da una pallida luna che le guardava silenziosa.  
Il parco giochi era deserto. L'altalena cigolò avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, scandendo un tempo morto dove ogni cosa era immobile. Il vento soffiava discreto, sfiorava con delicatezza il mantello di Sayaka. Quell'abito logoro, quel corpo che tremava incapace di resistere alla spinta dell'aria, agli occhi di Kyoko sembrava ancora più piccolo, ancora più fragile. Aveva il fiato pesante, faceva fatica addirittura ad alzare la spada, era così tenera. Nonostante il freddo della notte, le gote della ragazza arrossirono, nacque in lei il folle desiderio di correrle incontro, di stringere quel corpo con le sue braccia, di farle da scudo da qualsiasi male. Eppure, anche se il suo cuore fremeva incerto a quella vista, la paura ancora le intorpidiva gli arti. Scorrendo nel suo sangue, l'ansia si trasformava in rabbia, furia cieca rivolta verso il mondo, verso se stessa e verso l'unica persona che importasse ancora per lei.  
-Cosa diavolo era quello?!- Kyoko avanzò, adirata, verso la compagna. Combattevano insieme da settimane, persino senza l'intervento di Mami o di quella strana ragazza, Homura, riuscivano a tenere sotto controllo le creature che prendevano forma a Mitakihara e ad assicurare la pace nella città. In quel tempo aveva smesso di provare piacere nella battaglia, dare in pasto alla sua lancia gli anelli più deboli di lei nella catena alimentare della vita aveva perso quell'aura intrigante che aveva sempre avuto ai suoi occhi e, di fronte al pericolo, i suoi occhi di rubino riuscivano a scorgere solo _lei_ , che leggiadra come una ballerina danzava tra i nemici, portando una morte elegante totalmente estranea a Kyoko. Una voce ingannevole aveva preso a sussurrare alle porte del suo cuore, spavalda cominciava a credere di essere invincibile, ma che quella illusione dovesse disfarsi in quel modo le faceva troppo male.  
La rossa afferrò la compagna alle spalle, la girò con violenza, sorreggendola con una mano affinché non cadesse sotto la sua forza, e la afferrò per il mantello, bloccandola in punta di piedi con la spada abbassata.  
-Sei pazza? Hai rischiato di farti ammazzare!-  
La strinse con tutte le sue forze, avvicinò i loro volti, affinché Sayaka non potesse evitare il suo sguardo, ma quella la ignorava: osservava il cielo, come se non le importasse nulla di quanto le stava attorno.  
La ragazza era sempre più furente. -Hai rischiato di esaurire il tuo potere magico! Saresti scomparsa se fosse successo! Potevamo scappare, il grosso di quelle creature lo avevamo già eliminato, sarebbe stato sufficiente recuperare le energie e...-  
-Avrebbero ucciso altre persone.-  
Kyoko restò paralizzata. La presa sul mantello si fece più debole, la sua mente si spense completamente, si rifiutava di riconoscere una simile nozione.  
-E... E allora?- la voce della rossa era tremante. -Difendere gli altri è così importante da buttare addirittura via la tua vita?-  
Sayaka abbassò lo sguardo per la prima volta, intrecciandolo con quello di Kyoko, che soffriva alla sola idea di doverle urlare contro in quel modo. -Ormai sono capace solo di combattere. Ho perso Kyousuke contro la mia amica, ho accettato di combattere in eterno in cambio di un desiderio che... Che ho paura fosse stato egoista. Cosa mi resta d'importante? A chi può importare ancora della mia sorte?-  
La colpì con tutta la sua forza. Kyoko sferrò un pugno contro la sua guancia, la buttò a terra e rimase a fissare il braccio ancora sospeso a mezz'aria, incapace di comprendere cosa avesse appena fatta, ma decisa a dare un significato a quel gesto. Sayaka non si mosse, i suoi occhi erano nascosti dalla frangia, ma non sembrava turbata nemmeno dal rivolo di sangue che cominciò a colarle dal labbro.  
-Non essere stupida!- sbraitò la rossa, buttando via la sua lancia per poi cadere in ginocchio di fronte alla compagna. -Hai ancora gente che ti ama, non puoi essere così cieca ed egoista da ignorarlo!-  
La rossa le strinse le spalle, fissò quel debole corpo che pareva quasi senza vita, nemmeno sfiorato da quelle parole. Non aveva importanza, lei le avrebbe ripetute ancora e ancora, se necessario.  
-Tu mi hai fatto una promessa, no? Hai detto che avresti combattuto per la mia felicità e io avrei fatto lo stesso per te. Se... Se tu butti la tua vita così, io... a me...-  
Si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, la sua vista vacillò tra le lacrime. Quell'ansia, quel senso di vuoto che l'aveva vinta quando trovò di fronte a lei la sua intera famiglia morta era ancora lì, annidato dentro di lei e come una bestia destata all'improvviso ululava selvaggia. Kyoko non sapeva come esprimere quei sentimenti, quei pensieri. Accarezzò le spalle nude della giovane, solcò il suo collo con delicatezza, strinse il suo volto tra le mani e la baciò.  
La ragazza unì castamente le loro labbra, le appoggiò le une sulle altre. Non aveva esperienza, non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, cercava solo il modo di esprimere quanto serbava in lei senza ricorrere a parole che non possedeva; non c'era altro che lei pretendesse, nemmeno di essere ricambiata.  
Allora avvertì una strana pressione dietro la nuca, le mani guantate di Sayaka, prima così insicure, la spingevano verso di lei, col desiderio di chi chiede solo un'unica preziosa cosa al mondo. Come fiori le loro labbra si schiusero, si cercarono a vicenda, intrecciando le loro lingue come per creare una catena che non le separasse mai, qualsiasi fosse l'ostacolo di fronte a loro. Sentiva il sapore ferroso del sangue, il respiro accaldato della maga, il sudore che imperlava i loro corpi. Kyoko abbandonò il suo corpo sopra quello della compagna, si distese su di lei, dimenticando ogni altra cosa, lasciando alle sue spalle la rabbia e la paura per accettare pienamente quell'abbraccio, quell'unione che non riusciva a comprendere, ma avrebbe desiderato non avesse mai fine.  
La luna si spense nel cielo, celata dalle nubi, e rimaste ormai sole le due si separarono. Si fissarono al buio, Kyoko non riusciva a leggere i lineamenti della maga, ma abbozzò un sorriso che fosse radioso almeno la metà di quello che, in qualche modo lo sapeva per certo, figurava grato sul volto di Sayaka.  
Con un gesto naturale della mano, la rossa scostò i capelli dal viso, sistemandoli di nuovo dietro di sé. Senza sapere dove guardare, in quel buio quasi totale, si spinse in avanti con le braccia, fino ad alzarsi in ginocchio, con un calmo sospiro.  
-Andiamo a casa mia, è qui vicino. Ti porto in braccio.-

Sospirò profondamente, sentiva il suo cuore battere impazzito, al di là del suo controllo. La casa era silenziosa, buia, in quella calma eterea Kyoko riusciva a sentire deboli fruscii dalla stanza accanto ed il respiro calmo della sua ospite. Si appoggiò alla parete, sentendo le gambe che quasi la abbandonavano. Appoggiò le dita sulle sue labbra, ancora avvertiva quel contatto, quella pressione il cui solo ricordo le annebbiava la mente. Sentì chiaramente il sangue accumularsi sulle sue gote, si maledisse per aver indugiato anche solo un istante nel rievocare quei momenti così belli, ma così... sbagliati.  
Scosse la testa e scacciò a forza ogni suo pensiero, rimosse tutto quello che non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere e che non aveva alcun significato, assolutamente nessuno.  
-Ehm... Sayaka?- si sporse oltre lo stipite: vide la ragazza sdraiata sotto le coperte, che si agitava irrequieta senza riuscire a prendere sonno.  
-Ah, dimmi!- esclamò quella, sobbalzando con forza; il cigolio del letto fu tale da coprire quasi la sua voce.  
Kyoko abbassò lo sguardo, fece scorrere le mani lungo la parete come in un muto mantra. -Ecco...- cominciò borbottando. -Mi chiedevo se, insomma, se era tutto a posto. So che quello non è esattamente il più comodo dei materassi e...-  
Sayaka si lasciò sfuggire una risatina dolce e innocente che bastò ad uccidere d'imbarazzo la ragazza. -È tutto a posto, non preoccuparti.- rispose quella, in totale tranquillità. Anche nel buio, il sorriso riconoscente della maga fu la ricompensa più grande che Kyoko potesse desiderare.  
-Sicura che sia tutto ok?- insistette lei. Le sembrava di aver fatto così poco: aveva potuto solo offrirle qualche avanzo, un bagno caldo e il suo letto, una piazza e mezzo, dato che si muoveva sempre nel sonno, ma consunto e scomodissimo. Sayaka era rimasta sorpresa alla vista di tutto questo e solo in quel momento la rossa aveva realizzato solo in quell'istante che, effettivamente, non aveva mai raccontato alla compagna come fosse cambiato il suo stile di vita dopo le parole che si erano scambiate nella vecchia chiesa. Aveva dovuto rinunciare al suo orgoglio e supplicare l'aiuto di altre persone, ma era riuscita a rimediarsi un lavoro come donna delle pulizie e in portineria per quello stesso condominio; non riceveva quasi nessuna paga, ma almeno le era permesso vivere lì. Non era esattamente il genere di ospitalità che avrebbe voluto dare alla sua compagna. Senza contare, ma quello era il minore dei mali, che era costretta a dormire accartocciata come un gatto sulla poltrona.  
Il silenzio calò tra di loro, un silenzio imbarazzato e titubante. Kyoko stava per rinunciare, ma la ragazza dai capelli celesti alzò la voce, insicura, ma senza reprimere più le sue parole. -Ci... Ci sarebbe una cosa... Un problema...-  
La rossa lasciò andare lo stipite e si fermò in piedi in mezzo alla piccola stanza, mani intrecciate dietro la schiena in paziente attesa.  
-Fa... Un po' freddo.- confessò Sayaka, alzando le coperte fino agli occhi, forse nel tentativo di scomparire.  
Kyoko si fece un cenno con la mano e fece per voltarsi. -Non c'è problema, dovrei avere un altra coper...-  
-No, ecco...- la voce filiforme della ragazza la fermò nei suoi passi, era una tenera mano che la stringeva per il bordo del pigiama, una minuscola forza che lei non aveva la volontà di respingere. -Intendevo... Non potresti... venire qui con me?-  
Il cuore della ragazza sussultò, ella avvertì un mancamento e tutto il mondo parve chiudersi attorno a lei, risucchiato da Sayaka che come un buco nero attirava tutto a sé, trasformandosi nell'unico punto fermo rimasto. Si sentiva in imbarazzo, non capiva quella richiesta improvvisa e ancora meno capiva cosa stesse succedendo dentro di lei, ma le sue gambe avevano molto più chiara la situazione; impotente, Kyoko si ritrovò al fianco della compagna e, scostate delicatamente le coperte, fu accovacciata al suo fianco.  
Rimasero immobili a guardarsi per minuti interi. Nessuna dei due aveva la fermezza per ignorare l'altra e chiudere gli occhi, ma la rossa non sapeva cosa dire e sembrava che neppure Sayaka avesse intenzione di aprire bocca. Era un'atmosfera strana, tesa, ma in qualche modo la giovane era comunque grata di quel momento, riusciva a godere di quella vicinanza, del tepore che aleggiava sotto le coperte, di avere ancora lì, vicino a sé e viva la persona che era riuscita a trasformarla, la persona che pian piano era cresciuta dentro di lei, diventando importante quanto la sua stessa vita.  
-Sai, credo di doverti ringraziare.- proruppe Sayaka, lo sguardo basso verso i suoi piedi e le labbra piegate in un sorriso sciocco. -Io non ero capace... no, anzi, non volevo vedere che la mia vita aveva ancora un valore per qualcuno, che anche in un mondo che mi ha tradito io ho ancora qualcosa da difendere.-  
Quelle parole colpirono Kyoko potenti, ma con una strana dolcezza. Non le fecero male: la sorpresero, la scossero, ma furono solo una brezza quasi piacevole che scatenò un brivido lungo tutto il suo corpo. Osservò gli occhi acquamarina della ragazza, erano fissi sul suo volto, sulle sue labbra piegate dalla tensione.  
-Sono... davvero una stupida.- confessò a bassa voce, rapita. -Sei dovuta... _intervenire_ tu per farmi capire questo...- allungò le sue mani titubanti, cercò il corpo di Kyoko, cercò una carezza o un tocco. La trovò, lei si lasciò trovare e, incantata, cercò a sua volta la compagna.  
-Lo... Lo so...- mormorò stregata e scivolò lungo il letto, avvicinandosi sempre di più. -Sono... una stupida anche io.-  
Sayaka si mosse verso di lei, si unirono ancora. Ella affondò una mano tra i capelli acquamarina dell'altra, la baciò ancora, non più con la disperazione di chi teme sia l'ultimo, ma con l'amore di chi non può più frenare i propri sentimenti.  
Kyoko non aveva parole per la sua amata, non sapeva come spiegare quel sentimento che non aveva mai provato prima, non poteva gestirlo né sopprimerlo. Non c'erano conseguenze, non c'erano pensieri, c'era solo quel breve momento in cui la ragazza poteva avvertire le mani dell'altra stringersi sulla sua schiena, mentre le sue accarezzavano quel volto, quelle guance, quella pelle morbidissima che tanto aveva bramato senza rendersene conto.  
Le morse un labbro, giocosamente. Sayaka emise un debolissimo gemito, qualcosa che la rossa riuscì appena a riconoscere, ed un brivido scosse tutte le sue membra, quel suono fu un tocco delicato lungo la sua spina dorsale. Si portò sopra la giovane, scostò i capelli turchesi della sua frangia e ammirò quel volto per un breve istante prima di farlo suo ancora. Non spinse con forza la sua lingua, ma giocò con l'altra, cercò la leggerezza e il sincero affetto che le aveva unite, che le aveva spinte così vicine. Nel farlo, dimenticò il suo corpo, la nozione di chi si trovava sopra e chi sotto sfuggì alla sua mente, si mossero attorno a quel mondo infinito e buio senza alcun freno, sfregando i loro corpi senza pudore. Kyoko seguì quel calore che infiammava il suo corpo, si disciolse in quell'abbraccio, mischiandosi a Sayaka. Dimenticò la sua individualità, dimenticò i suoi desideri. Era qualcosa di più forte, non era un semplice istinto. Era... Era Sayaka, lei era tutto. La ragazza si muoveva solo in funzione di lei, senza un vero scopo nella sua testa, senza conoscere la meta alla fine di quel sentiero. Le loro labbra si schiusero come petali, lasciando ad unirle per un breve istante solo un sottile rivolo di saliva, catena che ancora le legava indissolubilmente; solo allora i sensi di Kyoko tornarono alla vita ed i suoi occhi caddero sul viso arrossato ed estatico della compagna, mentre le sue mani si scoprivano sul seno e sul fianco della ragazza.  
Prima le si mozzò il fiato, allora provò a recuperarlo senza impazzire, ma l'ossigeno sembrava solo alleggerirle la mente sempre più ad ogni respiro, trascinandola di nuovo in quel mondo sconosciuto. Resistette, però, perché voleva almeno sentirlo da quelle labbra, voleva sapere che quello stesso amore alimentava le emozioni e le pene della maga sua rivale.  
-Io... Sei sicura, ti va bene così?-  
-Stupida.- parlò ferma, ben più sicura di quanto non fosse Kyoko. Le sue mani tremavano allo stesso modo, eppure la vide afferrare con sicurezza la sua veste e tirarla a sé, immersa in quel gesto e nel pensiero di ciò a cui avrebbe portato. La ragazza non oppose resistenza, alzò le braccia senza nemmeno realizzarlo e il suo corpo rimase scoperto, al caldo delle coperte e di quello dell'altra, solo biancheria scura ed informale a proteggere le sue intimità.  
Sayaka le afferrò i polsi, la rossa emise un gemito di disappunto, irrequieta. Le sue mani caddero sul seno della compagna, sulla fila di bottoni che tenevano chiusa la sua maglia bianca. Le dita affusolate di Sayaka la guidarono ed ella li aprì uno ad uno, un fruscio soffice e dolce l'accompagnò, rimbombò nella sua testa sempre di più, colpi di tamburo nella sua testa che annunciavano il frutto più proibito. La giovane gettò via l'indumento, sollevò le gambe e ripeté le sue movenze con i sottili pantaloni. Pressoché nude, una di fronte all'altra, si fermarono. I loro corpi non avevano importanza, contemplare l'un l'altra non aveva senso. Stavano guardando oltre, Kyoko era certa che questo valesse anche per l'altra: i loro occhi si perdevano gli uni negli altri, in quelli celesti di Sayaka ella vedeva i suoi, i colori si mischiavano in un tenero, profondo viola.  
-Io...- mormorò la rossa, la sua mano si mosse verso la guancia dell'altra. La accarezzò.  
-... Ti amo.- terminò quella, adagiò le sue dita sul dorso di essa e sorrise debolmente, con un ultimo sprazzo di timidezza. In silenzio, si mossero ognuna verso l'altra, ci fu un leggero click e la ragazza dalla chioma turchese liberò il seno della compagna. Gettarono via quegli abiti, scoprirono anche le loro più intime voluttà, senza gettarsi un solo sguardo morboso. Kyoko mormorò domande a cui Sayaka rispose con deboli cenni, le mani della rossa che non conoscevano nulla esplorarono il corpo della blu, questa accarezzò le curve dell'amante e impresse il loro segno sulla sua pelle, stringendo senza farle male, ma privandole ogni via di fuga.  
Gemette. Fece scorrere le dita sul bacino della ragazza, scese lungo l'inguine, sfiorò il frutto puro della giovane. Quel fragile corpo sussultò al suo tocco, per un'istante la ragazza ne fu spaventata; eppure, presto quella sensazione mutò in un giocoso piacere che la spinse ad accarezzarla ancora, a toccare con delicatezza quella zona così preziosa. Le gambe dell'amante si chiusero sulla sua mano, ma Kyoko non si fermò, con la cura di un artigiano lavorò quel prezioso diamante, pur non conoscendo quanto stava facendo si lasciò guidare dalla voce di Sayaka, quella voce eccitata e potente, una melodia che non aveva il coraggio di fermare.  
Avvertì il tocco dell'altra su di sé, le mani della compagna sfiorarono tutto il suo corpo, raggiunsero i glutei, li accarezzarono e levigarono con delicato fervore. Poi si spinsero più in fondo, tra di loro, cercarono lo stretto fiore che Sayaka aveva rinunciato a nascondere, donandolo completamente alla sua amata.  
Kyoko reagì spontaneamente, le sue gambe cedettero un poco e si aprirono, accettando il tocco della compagna. Aveva caldo, sentiva il suo corpo scoppiare, come se non solo il cuore, ma il sangue stesso pulsasse prepotente, minacciando di distruggerla. Faceva male, sentiva una forte pressione al petto, ma era un'emozione così travolgente, così forte da diventare necessaria, desiderata dalla ragazza.  
I loro gemiti si mischiarono. Lacrime o sudore, difficile dire quali, imperlarono il volto della rossa, scesero tenui lungo il suo mento e volarono verso Sayaka, Kyoko si abbandonò nelle sue braccia e cadde sull'altra, i loro corpi premuti l'uno sull'altro. Scivolarono di lato, sul letto accomodante, i loro visi erano ancora l'uno immobile a contemplare l'altro, ignari di tutto quello che stava loro attorno, ignari di ciò che era sensuale e provocante, perché era solo nell'illusione di un amore eterno e irripetibile che il loro bisogno di essere uno si era realizzato. Si baciarono ancora, le loro labbra si toccarono affettuose con semplicità, il bacio tenero di due bambine ed un sorriso radioso nacque sulle loro labbra. Così vicine, così unite, portarono le loro mani a sfiorarsi, Sayaka intrecciò le loro dita e Kyoko accettò quel gesto, si unirono saldamente cosicché non dovessero mai separarsi, e tra carezze e sguardi languidi, senza bisogno di parlarsi portarono entrambe la mano libera in basso, a tracciare sinuose linee sul corpo dell'altra, fino a giungere ai loro tesori ancora virginei.  
Si toccarono a vicenda, Kyoko dimenticò ogni cosa ma non che di fronte a lei c'era Sayaka, l'unica persona che contava per lei e che non voleva disonorare in alcun modo: frenando un istinto che non conosceva e che non voleva accettare, spinse lentamente il suo dito tra le calde labbra inferiori della compagna, avvertì i muscoli contrarsi e chiudersi su di lei, come ad abbracciarla felici di vederla, era bollente ed umido. Si spinse più in fondo, Sayaka tremava da capo a piedi ad ogni movimento che compiva e con un sorrisetto sadico, la rossa riusciva quasi a divertirsi nel vederla così. Allora sentì qualcosa muoversi in lei, una scossa di elettricità, una scarica ardente che le fece bramare aria. Anche Sayaka la stava esplorando, seguendo il suo esempio era penetrata in lei con un dito, lo muoveva impacciata alla semplice ricerca di reazioni. Kyoko lo capiva perché si sentiva nello stesso modo, in fondo non stava inseguendo il suo piacere personale, non ne aveva motivo: a quello, sapeva che avrebbe pensato la sua amata.  
Come un piccolo e dolce riccio, la rossa avvertì l'istinto di appallottolarsi, di stringersi e contrarre i muscoli per resistere a quel piacere bellissimo, ma che il suo corpo ancora non conosceva e al quale non sapeva porsi. Strinse con più forza le sue dita attorno a quelle di Sayaka, le loro mani erano ancora collegate e per nulla al mondo avrebbe osato lasciare la presa. La sua foga nel muoversi dentro alla ragazza, nel mentre, aumentò ancora di più. Udì gemiti di piacere, parole sconnesse e il suo nome che veniva pronunciato sempre più spesso, con trasporto e una supplica che non poteva comprendere.  
Anche Kyoko cominciò a gemere; vittima del piacere che Sayaka le dava, piegò indietro la testa e strinse gli occhi, il suo ventre si mosse ancora e ancora in preda a spasmi incontrollati, che ogni volta la privavano di altre energie, minacciando di lasciarla esausta e felice. Gridò, gridò ancora più forte. C'era il suo amore in quei versi quasi animaleschi, e il piacere che Sayaka, e solo lei, poteva darle. Qualcosa del genere non avrebbe avuto alcun significato al fianco di qualcun altro, nessuno era in grado di completarla quanto lei, quell'unico pensiero continuava a pulsare nel suo cervello sconnesso ormai da troppo tempo, era l'unica idea che pulsava dentro di lei come un martello che colpiva e colpiva su quel suo solo punto debole, che rischiava di crollare insieme alle ultime barriere che la ragazza aveva costruito attorno a sé, nel tentativo di arginare il dolore. Ma al diavolo il passato!  
Kyoko si era già liberata di tutto, persino di se stessa, e si era fatta carico dell'unica cosa che valeva la pena conservare. Si strinse di più a Sayaka, si avvicinò a lei ed appoggio la fronte sull'incavo della sua spalla. Aprì la bocca, portò i suoi dentini affilati a stuzzicare la pelle morbida e nivea della compagna. Lì appoggiò lì, sulla spalla, e come un bambino dispettoso attaccato al capezzolo, chiuse i suoi dentini da felino sulla sua spalla, morse giocosa, succhiò un poco, vedendo come l'altra piegava il collo e sfregava dolcemente i capelli con i suoi. Le piaceva, lo capiva bene, allora lasciò la presa e morse ancora, un po' più a destra. Salì lungo il suo collo, punse con i denti le labbra della compagna, la baciò ancora. Spostò la mano che giocava col suo frutto fino al seno; esso prendeva bene la forma della sua mano, era così proporzionato e perfetto. Premette un poco, udì la voce della ragazza farsi acuta, e lei che con più fervore portò il secondo dito e poi il terzo dito dentro il suo organo. Kyoko gemette a gran voce, Sayaka ne approfittò e si insinuò tra le sue labbra schiuse, unì le loro bocche e la esplorò con dolcezza e passione. Lei ebbe paura, provò l'istinto di ritirarsi, presa così alla sprovvista, ma il volto della ragazza premette contro il suo e, incapace di reagire a tanto fervore, la rossa si lasciò andare alle attenzioni dell'amata.  
La ragazza le scivolò sopra, come sottili fili di seta turchese i suoi capelli riempirono la vista di Kyoko, si fecero sempre più bassi di fronte a lei e la sfiorarono, titillandola buffamente. I loro corpi si avvicinarono, le loro labbra si baciarono di nuovo ed anche quelle inferiori furono le une adagiate sulle altre, in una danza sensuale. Carne contro carne, umori contro umori, Sayaka cominciò a muoversi, sfregando ogni centimetro della sua pelle sulla compagna, un attrito dolce ed eccitante che le portava a fondersi, a diventare tempera che si mischiava nella tavolozza di un matto. Un vortice infinito dove un colore non prevaleva sull'altro, ma rosso e blu si amalgamavano, si cercavano, si trovavano e danzavano insieme, senza diventare viola ma trasformandosi in qualsiasi altro colore, ritrovando loro stessi e poi mutando ancora. Era qualcosa di magico, privato, qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ripetere, perché quelle sensazioni non appartenevano che a Kyoko e alla sua metà, a due ragazze che avevano perso in modo diverso la loro strada, cedendo alla loro stupidità, ma che avevano comunque trovato completezza l'una nell'altra.  
Kyoko gridò con forza, strinse le braccia attorno alla schiena della compagna, rigò con le unghie quella schiena liscia. Premette la testa contro il petto della ragazza, contro quel cuore che batteva pieno di una vita che non avrebbe più dovuto possedere, di una vita che non apparteneva più ad esso, ma che era simulata attraverso la loro stessa magia; e anche se la loro stessa esistenza era una bugia, non c'era alcun modo di mentire su quei sentimenti che crescevano sempre più ingombranti dentro di lei.  
Sayaka si chinò su di lei, la trascinò in un altro bacio che la rossa accettò con gioia. Il ritmo dei loro movimenti aumentò, l'una contro l'altra agitarono i loro corpi animati da spasmi e sussulti ed ella lo sentì, avvertì la presa prima dolce della compagna farsi ferrea, quasi disperata sul suo corpo, tanto che i muscoli le dolevano in maniera insolita. Fu in quel momento che, dentro di lei, realizzò ciò che la sua mente non era più in grado di formulare: stava raggiungendo un nuovo picco e lo doveva unicamente a Sayaka, alla sola presenza della ragazza che riusciva a farla sentire _a casa_ , quando ogni altra figura famigliare non aveva fatto che abbandonarla.  
Kyoko gridò, boccheggiò alla ricerca d'aria come se stesse soffocando; Sayaka cadde al suo fianco, si abbandonò nel letto abbracciata all'amante, che raggiunse ancora la sua intimità nella speranza di non essere l'unica a sperimentare quel piacere travolgente ed unico, che non aveva alcun riscontro altrove.  
Prestò ogni cosa ebbe termine ed osservando le sue dita ancora bagnate, Kyoko riuscì a ridacchiare con gioia della fortuna che era calata su di lei come candida neve aspettata per anni senza successo. Sayaka dormiva, il suo volto addormentato era angelico ed indifeso, non sembrava diverso da quello di ogni altra ragazza. La bocca semiaperta era quella di una bambina, il suo corpo era raggomitolato attorno al braccio di Kyoko, come a non volerla più lasciare, ed il respiro calmo e pacifico suscitava nella ragazza un desiderio anche più forte di essere il suo sostegno, il suo scudo, la sua amata.  
Scostò una ciocca di capelli acquamarina da quel viso perfetto, le ciglia lunghe si mossero per un breve istante, disturbate da quel tocco estraneo, che prestò diventò loro ben accetto. Non aveva altro da aggiungere, non aveva nient'altro da dire. Stringendosi sotto quelle sottili coperte che non servivano nemmeno a scaldarle, Kyoko si addormentò al fianco della sua compagna, posando un bacio dolce e casto su quelle labbra che aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene, ma che sapeva per certo non si sarebbe mai stancata di incontrare ogni mattina, se solo Sayaka avesse voluto condividere assieme uno stesso futuro.

Batté a terra il pugno e imprecò, imprecò più volte verso un cielo scuro che si ostinava al silenzio. Reggendosi sulla sua lancia, Kyoko si mise nuovamente in piedi, accanto a lei aveva tutte le sue compagne maghe. Era ironico che proprio loro, eterne paladine della giustizia destinate a proteggere l'umanità per tutta la vita, dovessero incontrare nemici tanto forti e numerosi da mettere in pericolo quel dovere che si erano imposte loro stesse. Per quanto ironico, tuttavia, la rossa non aveva la minima voglia di ridere, batté di nuovo l'asta della sua arma a terra in segno di sfida e di rassegnazione. Le Bestie Magiche, infinite creature antropomorfe che la circondavano da ogni direzione, si mossero all'unisono con un cupo rantolo.  
Kyoko si soffermò solo un istante ad osservare la lotta delle sue compagne: Mami fu la prima a saltare in aria e, piroettando come un'incantevole ballerina, chiamò a sé decine di fucili, potenti armi che esplosero in un mare di scintille e di fiamme, scacciando solo una piccola parte di quell'enorme esercito che non sembrava trovar fine. Homura invece era alla sua destra pochi istanti prima, ma troppo veloce per i suoi occhi umani, ella si era già teletrasportata alle spalle delle creature, armata di bombe e di armi; un breve allarme risuonò stridulo sopra ogni altro rumore e con un forte flash giunse una morte infernale per decine di quelle creature.  
Kyoko abbozzò un sorriso, vedeva ancora una speranza ed il suo compito era uno solo: doveva impugnare ancora la lancia, prepararsi all'assalto, il tutto per difendere il suo tesoro più prezioso, che sentiva adagiato alla sua schiena in quel momento difficile.  
-Fai attenzione, mi raccomando.- la apostrofò lei, facendo roteare la lancia nell'aria con un abile movenza delle mani.  
-Piantala!- rispose l'altra, ridacchiando. -Lo sai benissimo che ormai sono più forte di te!-  
Kyoko scosse la testa, felice. -Allora posso andare tranquilla.-  
Si sfiorarono le mani. Quasi naturalmente e con grande innocenza le loro dita si intrecciarono, si conobbero, in una debole e dolce stretta le due suggellarono un'ultima promessa, bramando il momento in cui le loro mani si sarebbero incontrate di nuovo.  
Kyoko gridò e, con la spada puntata in avanti, si lanciò all'assalto. Era pronta ad affrontare la battaglia più noiosa della sua carriera, perché sapeva di non poter perdere. Non con Sayaka lì, affianco a lei.

L'arma, come un serpente, si agitava attorno a lei. Gli occhi di Kyoko non erano sufficienti, non riusciva a seguire i movimenti delle innumerevoli creature che la stavano accerchiando; anzi, li vedeva come immobili, attorno a lei, ma ogni suo colpo, ogni attacco non aveva alcun effetto, fendeva i loro corpi vuoti solo per metterla di fronte alla realtà che, dietro ogni cadavere, c'era sempre pronta un'altra Bestia per prendere il posto della prima. Provò a gridare, cercò in quel caos di corpi morti ed ombre la voce delle sue compagne, la loro figura aggraziata e rassicurante: quello che vide, non fu quanto si aspettava: a stento Homura continuava ad evitare i colpi, manovrando il tempo per portarsi ad una distanza favorevole, ma priva ormai delle energie per fuggire o dei proiettili per fare la differenza. Ad ogni colpo di pistola, bossoli dorati piovevano come brillanti gocce di sudore, con il loro vacuo ticchettio. Cercò Mami, l'aveva vista tempestare il campo di battaglia con il suo fuoco solo pochi minuti prima, ma nella calca non aveva il tempo per cercarla, se a malapena riusciva a difendersi.  
Come uno zombie affamato delle sue carni, uno dei mostri si gettò a braccia spalancate addosso a lei, troppo folle per ragionare sulle conseguenze. Kyoko si abbassò, mosse attraverso il vento la sua lancia e, in un solo attimo, la lama tagliente alla sua estremità tranciò con precisione le sue mani all'altezza dei polsi. La creatura gridò di dolore, ma la sua voce si perse in quella di mille altri suoi simili; Kyoko calciò con forza all'altezza del suo stomaco e lo spinse a terra, perché potesse agonizzare fuori dai suoi piedi. Un'altra creatura la prese alle spalle, mentre altre avanzavano mostrando denti ed artigli. Troppo lenta per reagire diversamente, la ragazza si affidò ai suoi sensi e colpì senza nemmeno voltarsi, spinse indietro il bastone della sua arma e centrò in piena fronte l'assalitore, spingendolo indietro. L'asta che reggeva con le sue mani si spezzò, le sue spire si strinsero su una seconda creatura, gettandola a terra, e già la rossa era in guardia di nuovo per contrattaccare il terzo assalitore. E altri tre erano già addosso a lei, e subito altrettanti e poi il doppio ancora.  
Però... Lei non aveva tempo!  
-Sayaka? Dove sei, rispondimi!-  
Piantò la lancia nel terreno e la usò come un'asta: si issò da terra, verso quel cielo buio che sembrava stretto e freddo come il soffitto di una cella. Dimenticò i mostri, dimenticò la battaglia, c'era qualcosa più importante di tutte quelle: era la sua amata, la persona che non voleva perdere, il motivo stesso per cui era lì a combattere per della gente, per un mondo che le si era dimostrato avverso. La trovò.  
-Sayaka!- si tuffò a terra, proteggendosi con una spalla si buttò in corsa attraverso il mare di nemici. Possenti mani la afferravano da ogni direzione, le stringevano i capelli e le strappavano le vesti, ma dimenandosi e agitando l'arma attorno a sé allontano ogni ostacolo. Tirò pugni, scalciò, i segni scarlatti che si aprivano sulla sua pelle non significavano nulla, strinse i denti e rimase in silenzio quando avvertì qualcosa di freddo e duro attraversarle la spalla da dietro; si mosse brusca e strappò via quel qualcosa che l'aveva trafitta. Quel profondo squarcio che aveva sopra la clavicola non era nemmeno degno di essere chiamato graffio, o almeno era quanto voleva credere. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che voleva per preoccuparsi della sua salute alla fine di quella battaglia.  
Udì il grido di una ragazza, il tintinnio del ferro e sangue nero che spruzzava come zampilli d'acqua attraverso l'aria. La calca di Bestie Magiche si diradò, la spadaccina era là in mezzo a loro.  
Scacciò ancora quei mostri. C'era quasi, l'aveva ormai raggiunta.  
-Levatevi, maledetti...!- Fendette ancora il vuoto con la sua lancia, colpendo orizzontalmente. Uno dei mostri bloccò l'arma con il suo stesso corpo. Gli occhi di rubino di Kyoko si spalancarono nello stupore. Ritrasse l'arma e affondò ancora, le vesti della creatura si stracciarono e nuovo sangue lavò via quello vecchio ormai rappreso sulla sua lancia.  
Altri nemici bloccarono la sua strada, altri ostacoli sulla strada che la separava da Sayaka. Non poteva permettersi più di sprecare tempo.  
Mosse un passo avanti, gridò pronta ad un'altra carica ed il suo piede cedette, quasi lo avessero tranciato di netto, senza più riuscire a reggere il suo peso.  
Non capiva più. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, perché di colpo i suoi occhi avessero davanti solo il pavimento di ferro e non i nemici, non Sayaka. Sentiva solo una leggera nausea e al contempo la testa così leggera, vuota; non aveva fame, ma quella sensazione la riportava al passato, ai giorni senza cibo della sua giovinezza.  
Ci mise un po', ma capì cosa significava tutto ciò. Si sentiva come allora, come quando stava per morire.  
-Scordatevelo!- colpì il terreno con il suo pugno, il sangue era sceso lungo tutto il suo braccio fino a sporcare le sue nocche, fino a tingere di rosso le mani che avevano stretto a sé il corpo dell'amata e che, all'improvviso, si erano fatte tremanti e deboli. E la sentiva ancora, la sua calda linfa che fuggiva dalla sua ferita, portando via con sé quel barlume di vita che le restava.  
Obbligò le sue gambe a rimetterla in piedi, costrinse le sue membra a combattere ancora. Lo aveva imparato a sue spese, aveva sofferto quella scoperta e l'aveva superata: ormai la sua vita non dipendeva più dal suo corpo, finché la Soul Gem fosse rimasta integra, Kyoko avrebbe potuto tornare alla vita ancora e ancora, ma non aveva nessuna certezza che, dopo essere caduta, la sua anima non sarebbe stata comunque assalita e lo stesso discorso era valido per Sayaka; ma soprattutto, anche se morire non significava più nulla per maghe come loro, anche se non c'era dolore che potesse veramente ottenebrare le loro menti, la rossa sentiva il suo cuore stringersi e un dolore insopprimibile conquistarla ogni volta che vedeva la spadaccina venir ferita.  
-Io... Devo salvarti!-  
Tentò un affondo, ma la lancia le sfuggì dalle mani. Chiuse gli occhi, conscia della fine ormai giunta. Eppure, il nemico davanti a lei scomparve come sabbia trascinata via dal vento.  
-Kyoko!-  
Una ragazza gridò il suo nome, attraversando la cortina di nemici. Due mani sottili, eppure forti, la sorressero per i fianchi. Il dolore alla spalla fu subito sorpassato dalla sofferenza che significava per lei costringere Sayaka a mettere la sua vita a rischio in cambio di quella di una stupida come lei stessa.  
-Io... Sto bene.- Deglutì, cercò di spingere ossigeno dentro quei polmoni che non si volevano riempire.  
-Non... pensare a me, dobbiamo to... Tornare a combattere...-  
Kyoko cercò di respirare a fondo. Era difficile anche solo alzare lo sguardo, non riusciva a capire quali sentimenti stessero attraversando gli occhi azzurro cielo della sua compagna.  
Passarono lunghi, infiniti istanti. Il mondo intero, persino i nemici sembravano in perenne attesa che quel loro contatto finisse, eppure la rossa aveva comunque paura: temeva al contempo cosa sarebbe accaduto se quelle braccia l'avessero lasciata, ma non poteva accettare la loro protezione.  
-Sei la solita stupida!- Sayaka parlò infine, ma la sua voce era... strana. Kyoko tentò di alzare il volto, ma avvertì qualcosa che la spinse a fermarsi. Una goccia fredda, umida, una perla che scese lungo il suo volto.  
Sayaka impose la mano sulla sua ferita, un mandala magico fatto di note e spartiti musicali apparve su di essa.  
-No, aspetta... Cosa vuoi fare?-  
-Ti sto curando, scema.- rispose con noncuranza la spadaccina. Anche con gli occhi appannati dall'acqua la sua voce era ancora chiara e ferma, persino in quel momento si ostinava a mostrarsi forte, proprio come faceva Kyoko.  
-Piantala, non puoi consumare il tuo potere magico così!-  
Sentiva la sua ferita rimarginarsi, come una fiamma crepitante la pelle scoppiettava mentre nuovi lembi sani si sostituivano a quelli feriti, formando uno strato compatto e sicuro. In tutto questo, una maga come lei poteva avvertirlo chiaramente: il potere magico di Sayaka scorreva nel suo corpo, un forza magica calda e gentile, molto più forte di quella che aveva sentito quando si erano affrontate, mesi prima, animata solamente dal più profondo amore. Un amore, però, che non voleva accettare in quel modo.  
-Sayaka, non pensare di...-  
Kyoko fu zittita all'improvviso dalle labbra dell'amata che premettero sulle sue. La rossa si divincolò, ma le braccia dell'altra glielo impedivano e la sua stessa volontà vacillò di fronte a quel dolce bacio. Si staccarono, sebbene Kyoko bramasse molto di più, pur sapendo in cuor suo che non avrebbe più potuto avere nulla.  
-Scusami, ti chiedo veramente di perdonarmi.- mormorò la spadaccina e per la prima volta la sua voce tremò lievemente. -Ma voglio essere un po' egoista, come mi hai insegnato tu.-  
Lentamente, la lasciò andare. Kyoko realizzò che poteva ancora reggersi sulle sue gambe, ma non sentiva quasi più alcun potere magico fluire dentro di lei. Lo stesso discorso valeva per Sayaka.  
-Il mio compito dovrebbe essere proteggere la gente di questa città.- confessò quella, con un finto e sforzato sorriso. La ragazza impugnò la sua spada, il mantello bianco svolazzò pur non essendo sospinto da nessun vento. Energia acquamarina avvolse il corpo della guerriera, energia che non avrebbe dovuto possedere, che poteva provenire solamente dalla sua stessa vita che bruciava come un carburante. -Però, Kyoko, anche se questa scelte dovesse costare la vita a migliaia e migliaia di persone, tu sei la persona che voglio salvare... Ad ogni costo!-  
Kyoko scosse la testa, capace solo di guardare.  
Sayaka portò la spada di fronte a sé, orizzontalmente, una patina bluastra, come acqua, la rivestì completamente.  
-Riflusso... Della Marea!-  
Girò su se stessa, splendente ballerina sola sul palcoscenico. Un'enorme massa d'acqua si formo attorno a lei, avvolse persino Kyoko, eppure non la bagnò nemmeno. La ragazza era avvolta dall'esistenza stessa di Sayaka, da quell'energia che non avrebbe potuto farle del male in alcun modo, non al suo fisico almeno. La sua anima si struggeva, correnti invisibili la spingevano lontano dall'amata, impedendole di agire, di fare qualcosa per opporsi a quegli eventi che ormai si erano messi in moto.  
Tutta quell'acqua, quel potere, si concentrò nel corpo della spadaccina, la ragazza risplendette di purissima, abbacinante luce. Allora, come la marea che si espande di nuovo dopo essersi ritirata, quel flusso infinito prese la forma di centinaia di spade, dardi celesti che volarono contro ogni nemico, semplici bersagli. Quelle lame scaturirono dal corpo stesso di Sayaka, squarciarono le sue carni e deformarono il suo corpo. Le sue membra si tramutavano in luce, ogni cosa scompariva come un tenue miraggio che non era mai esistito. Ogni traccia dell'esistenza delle Bestie Magiche, della lotta di quella notte, stava scomparendo, ma con essa smetteva di esistere anche Sayaka.  
E Kyoko, incapace persino di cadere in ginocchio, poté solo ammirare con occhi che non vedevano nulla.  
La sua mente, ospitava un solo pensiero, un rammarico per la verità.  
 _“No, non adesso. Non proprio adesso... che siamo diventate amiche...”_


End file.
